ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Perfect Girlfriend
The Perfect Girlfriend is the thirty eighth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the sixth episode in the third season. Plot Ben and Gwen are driving Julie to the airport so she can go to her next international tennis match. However, Ben's car picks up a police report about Ssserpent. After an argument, Ben decides to go after Ssserpent while Gwen helps Julie at the airport. At a warehouse where Ssserpent is hiding, Goop gets in, but is cut off from his Anti-Gravity Projector, turning his body into an immovable blob. It turns out Ssserpent planned this from the beginning and traps Goop in a large blender-like device, planning to separate him into multiple compounds. Julie soon shows up when she is strangely supposed to be at the airport and distracts Ssserpent long enough to get the police inside and chase Ssserpent out. She then saves Ben and explains that she thinks their relationship is more important than a tennis match. However, she acts strange, as she lets Ben stay home to watch Sumo Slammers while she, Gwen and Kevin go shopping. Even Ship acts strange around her, growling at her. At the mall, Gwen questions Julie about her descions when suddenly she falls down the elevator shaft. She survives, but injuries her left ankle. Ben, wondering why Gwen would fall down an empty elevator shaft, goes with Julie back to the mall to investigate. When the mechanic leaves, Spidermonkey checkes it out, but accidentally activates the elevator. However, before the elevator could crush Spidermonkey, the elevator seemingly stops (you can briefly see Julie's eyes glowing, indicating she stopped it). Afterwards, Julie and Ben go the movies where they watch the new Sumo Slammers movie. Gwen, curious about Julie's behavior, asks Kevin to go spy on them. After the movie, Ben leaves again to look for Sserpent and Kevin follows Julie to Industry Boulevard, but suddenly, he is attacked by a building creature. Ben sees that the Ssserpent sighting is just a piece of his shedded skin (Ssserpent is a snake and snakes shed their skin) and soon gets a call from Gwen that Kevin is under attack. Way Big shows up and defeats the building creatures. Ben then gets curious about Julie's behavior as well, with Kevin saying the monster showed up right before she disappeared. He goes to her house and meets her father, who says she isn't home and Ben should know. He finds her at his place and gets her to watch with him a tennis match on TV. However, he finds it to be a replay of one of Julie's matches from yesterday. He finally recognizes the girl he is with to be an imposter and she reveals herself to be Elena. She explains that since Ben loves Julie, she masqueraded as her and tried to provide Ben everything he wanted to make him happy. Suddenly, the real Julie shows up so she could spend time with Ben, but then sees Elena. Angered, Elena transforms into her Nanochips form while Ultimate Echo Echo confronts Elena. She ends up defeating Ultimate Echo Echo by choking him with nanochips again, but then Julie drives her away by saying that if Elena kills Ultimate Echo Echo, then no one can have Ben. Elena then runs away into a sewer pipe, saying she now knows what hate feels like and promises to return again. Major Events *Elena returns. *Julie's father is seen for the first time. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Mr. Yamamoto *Ship *Ishiyama (in a movie) 'Villains' *Elena Validus (Main villain) *Nanochips (Main villain) *Ssserpent *Evil Buildings *Kenko's Servants (in a movie) 'Aliens Used' *Goop *Spidermonkey *Jetray *Way Big *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo Gwen'Slongshocksewerror.jpg|Gwen stockings error Gwen stockings error.png|Gwen is wearing stockings under her cast! Cinema 001.png Cinema 002.png|other people and some without glasses Errors *After returning from rescuing Ben from Ssserpent, Gwen's missing her stockings. *After Gwen returns home from the hospital she is wearing stockings on under her cast. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes